


Sleep Interrupted

by Wez_Waij



Category: The Authority
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wez_Waij/pseuds/Wez_Waij
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnighter slowly woke up to the sensation of the bed rocking slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on my laptop. Gaia knows how long ago I started writing this but I doubt I’m going to do anything else to it, so I figured I might as well post it. 
> 
> Not beta read by anyone and I apologise for the constant shifting of tenses. I’m terrible at that (as well as grammar and spellings – if you spot anything really bad, please tell me and I’ll try to sort it out) and don’t have the will power to try and puzzle it, and all the other issues, out at the moment.

Midnighter slowly woke up to the sensation of the bed rocking slightly, a continuous slick sound and soft yet fast panting. Opening his eyes, he turned his head on the pillow and saw Apollo, bathed in more than his normal glow, jerking off. Apollo’s skin was sweaty, something which only really occurred through either a strenuous workout or a marathon sex session.

Turning onto his side Midnighter watched with growing interest and arousal as Apollo’s hand quickened its movement, adding that twist along the crown which he knew drove Apollo mad, before suddenly all movement stopped, Apollo’s hand falling away to grab a fistful of the bedding, while panting hard. After a few deep but quite breathes Apollo’s hand released the sheets and crept up to play with a nipple instead.

“Are you okay?” Midnighter asked, reaching out to run a hand down Apollo’s sweat soaked flank, feeling the heat pouring off the sun god.

Apollo tipped his head to the side with slit eyes and gave a huge grin. “I’m good.” He sounded dazed and the words came out slightly slurred, as his hand returned to his cock to start a slow rhythm. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Midnighter hummed in the back of his throat, pushing himself up onto an elbow to lean over Apollo, placing a hand on top of Apollo’s, their fingers intertwining as they moved to the slow pacing. 

“Been doing this long?” He asked. 

Apollo must have been to have worked up this much sweat. Midnighter had to admit surprise to himself that he had slept through it as long as he had. But then he didn’t classify Apollo as a threat, and had managed to sleep through a number of events with Apollo at his side. Still, this was something he would much rather be awake to see and assist with.

Apollo paused their hands with a grunt, eyes closed with his eyebrows furrowed but smiling softly. With an arch of his back he pushed his head back into the pillow. 

“At least an hour.” With a sigh he moved their hands away from his cock, placing them on his stomach.

“Why?” He asked gently.

Looking at Midnighter again Apollo smiled. “Was bored. And I couldn’t sleep. Seemed like a good idea at the time, but then I.” Sighing Apollo pushed a sticky hand through his mussed hair, fingers getting tangled in the knots sleep and other night time activities had produced. 

“It’s silly, I didn’t actually want to come. It doesn’t make sense. Was just riding the feeling.” Shrugging his broad shoulders down into the bed, Apollo arched his body again, drawing Midnighter’s eyes down his husband’s muscled body, coming to rest on his gleaming, straining cock. 

He loved it, how proud it stood, curving slightly upwards towards Apollo’s belly, how in proportion it was to the sun gods body, long and thick. Currently it was a painful red colour, drooling pre come onto Apollo’s belly.

That had to hurt. Midnighter really didn’t like the idea of Apollo in pain, even if it was self-inflicted.

Moving to straddle Apollo, Midnighter kissed his husbands pecs. “Let me help with this.” He smiled, sliding down the large body while trailing kisses as he went.

Apollo sighed happily, smiling widely and placing his hands on to Midnighter’s shoulders. “Please.”

Settling between Apollos huge thighs, Midnighter mouthed along the crease between body and legs for a short while, listening to Apollos breathing. Not wanting to tease to long knowing that Apollos body had been teased enough, Midnighter wrapped a hand around the base of Apollo’s cock and pressed a quick kiss to the top before sliding his mouth over the top.

God he loved doing this. The taste and feeling of it filling his mouth, how what he did could affect the other so completely, how in control he was in the situation. 

Sliding his tongue across the slit, tasting all the pre come that had coated Apollo’s poor cock in his long tortuous jerk off session, Midnighter hummed and slowly slid his mouth further down the large length until his chin was resting on top of his fist. The hands Apollo had placed onto his shoulders where clenching and releasing rhythmically, never strong enough to actually hurt Midnigher, but enough to remind him just how strong Apollo was.

Sucking and swallowing. Listening to Apollo grunt and feeling his squirm against the bed Midnighter trailed his remaining hand up on of Apollo’s legs, which responded by moving further apart from his body. Placing his hand beneath the knee, Midnighter positioned the leg so that Apollo’s knee was bent, giving Midnigher better access to Apollo’s body.

Humming he slid his hand down to tug at Apollo’s balls, feeling the resultant jerk from the cock in his mouth. Rolling his husbands sacks gently in his hand, Midnighter moved his mouth back to the tip of Apollo’s cock, flicking his tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves under the base of the head.

“Yessss.” Hissed Apollo as he arched his body, pushing his cock back into Midnighter’s mouth and moving his bent leg up to fold up against his body. 

Taking his hand off Apollo’s balls he moved it down across the sensitive skin and then around his husband’s hole in a slow circle, briefly pushing a finger against it before starting back in the rubbing motion. 

Grunting, Apollo finally started undulating his hips; pushing into Midnighter’s mouth, and then back onto his finger, trying to get it to breach the ring of muscles. 

Midnighter chuckled. 

Frantic movement drew Midnighter’s attention upwards to where Apollo had thrown an arm across the bed and was flailing around, hand searching. 

A few moments later, their tub of lube landed near his shoulder. Pulling completely off Apollo with a loud ‘pop’ sound, Midnighter looked up at his husbands flushed face, rising an eyebrow. Still squirming from the slow rub of Midnighter’s finger, Apollo looked back with a small happy smile and a slight nod.

Pulling away and up onto his knees, Midnighter opened the tub, a smell of strawberries wafting out into the air. Angie had given it to them as a joke, but both of them actually liked the smell, so the gag gift had failed for once.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t seem to have written an ending. If I have, it’s hiding elsewhere on my laptop.
> 
> Midnighter fucks Apollo, I’d guess. 
> 
> They both have a great time and cuddle together in the aftermath.
> 
> The end.


End file.
